Kirby: United
Kirby: United is an RPG for the 3DS and Wii U. Because it is made for a younger audience than most RPG's, it has relatively simple mechanics and forgiving gameplay. The game covers most of the Kirby franchises history, and in a departure from past titles, predominantly features Kirby's helpers rather than Kirby himself. Story The full story can be found here. The game begins at dawn when a mysterious object crashes onto Mt. Dedede. Kirby sees the crash from a distance, and rushes in to help. He meets up with King Dedede and Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight shows up shortly afterwards. The four move in to identify the object, which appears to be a large glowing crystal. The gem flashes and floats off the ground as they approach it, prompting the group to attack. The object is beaten after a short battle, and Kirby eats it before it can escape. With the crisis seemingly resolved, the King throws an impromptu banquet for the heroes. Kirby enjoys it at first, but quickly becomes ill, eventually passing out. When he recovers, he has been transformed into a crystal similar to the one he ate, and he finds that Dreamland has been taken over by a hostile force of data creatures and possessed helpers, led by what seems to be Kirby himself! With the help of three rogue helpers, Kirby must save his friends, destroy the crystal forces, and get his body back! Gameplay Game Modes Just like previous entries, Kirby United has a variety of game modes to choose from. At first only the main story mode is unlocked, but more modes will be unlocked as the game progresses. Main Adventure This game mode follows the central story of the game, allowing the player to take control of Kirby's helpers to explore and battle. The overworld is split into several levels, which are connected either to a hub area or to each other. To complete each level, the player must traverse the area, defeating enemies they meet, completing challenges and puzzles, and defeating the bosses in the area. Many levels also have helpers and allies to defeat, allowing them to join your team. Extra Adventures Once the Main Adventure is complete, the player will be able to play through the game again, this time under different rules. These new modes don't have a story, but follow the same levels as the main story mode. Each mode has a different final boss. *''Swift Mode-'' The standard time attack mode. In this mode, each level has a time limit to beat. In the overworld, characters and enemies move faster. In battle, the player has a limited amount of time to choose their moves, input commands must be executed faster, and enemy attacks are faster. *''Hero Mode-'' This mode plays much more like a traditional RPG. The player does not have access to the helpers or Kirby- they can only use the partners. The player starts out with only Bandanna Dee. Up to four partners can be out at once, but only two can attack in a turn. Their attacks have no special inputs, but can be upgraded. If a partner falls in battle, they must be revived at a save point. *''Helper Mode-'' In this mode, the player only has access to the three starting helpers. No partners can be recruited in this mode. The three helpers will learn new moves as the game progresses, and can use special moves at any time. There are no revives in battle except when using an item. *''Kirby Mode-'' This mode is similar to the beta play style for Kirby United. Kirby is not trapped as a crystal, and is able to gain copy abilities by beating the possessed helpers. He cannot recruit any partners in this mode. He starts out with Wheel, Sword, and Fire. When using an ability, he can use the same moves as its respective helper. In battle, he can summon one helper based on any ability he has acquired so far, but will not be able to use that ability until he recalls the helper, or it is beaten. *''Crisis Mode-'' This standard hard mode, simply being a more difficult version of standard mode. Helpers and partners have less health and less item space. Enemies are also much stronger. If a helper falls in battle, it must be revived at a save point. If a partner falls in battle, they can only be revived by using a very rare item. Sub-Games After finding Kirby's game system, the player can access additional sub games. Only a couple are available at once, but game cartridges can be found in story mode to unlock more. Completing each sub game on its hardest difficulty level will unlock additional super moves, items, or skills in the main game. Each game has both a single player and multiplayer mode. *''Ninja Strike-'' Based on Quick Draw, Samurai Kirby, and Speed Eaters, this is a simple reaction game. Kirby must prove his skills by striking before his foe. On harder difficulty modes, the player must press the correct, directional button to succeed. The multiplayer mode pits up to four Kirby's against each other, where they must grab food once it is revealed- the sooner they strike, the better food they get. *''Egg Bomber-'' Based on Egg Catcher, with the addition of rhythm game elements. Kirby must open his mouth to catch all the eggs King Dedede throws, but avoid eating the bombs. Later levels also add Gordos which Kirby must jump over. In multiplayer, a second player controls King Dedede, with their goal being to make Kirby either drop too many eggs or take too much damage. *''Crane Catch-'' Based on Crane Fever, with the addition of fishing game elements. The goal is to earn enough credits to buy an expensive toy by retrieving items from a crane machine. Other members in the arcade are willing to give Kirby more credits in return for certain toys. There are several machines, each with different mechanics and prices- but if Kirby runs out of credits, it's game over. In multiplayer, four Kirbies play a large machine at the same time, and try to pull the best items for themselves. Each player can also "tilt" the machine to gain an advantage, but doing so too often will penalize the last Kirby to tilt. *''Megaton Punch-'' Based on Megaton Punch and Crackity Hack, this is both a strategy and a timing game. Kirby must rise through the ranks of Megaton Punch tournament by beating the opponents of each weight class. Each punch is performed by executing three inputs- this mode introduces several new types of techniques Kirby can learn that have unique properties. By combining the right moves, Kirby can earn even higher scores. In multiplayer, up to four players try to get the highest score in five rounds of punching. *''Snack Tracks X-'' Based on the original Snack Tracks, this game requires swift reactions under pressure. Much like the original, Kirby must eat the food on the conveyor belts while avoiding harmful items. In this version, Kirby is faced with four conveyor belts, and must also turn to face the one with food on it. Harder difficulties introduce new harmful items and special foods that are harder to eat. Multiplayer is identical to the original Snack Tracks, except with three rounds instead of two. *''Gourmet Race-'' Obviously based on Gourmet Race, this is a traditional platformer race. Kirby must race several opponents in three round races, seeking to eat the most food and reach the finish in time. Eating food earns Kirby points, and he earns bonus points for avoiding damage and finishing first. Each foe has unique tactics that must be countered in order to win. In multiplayer, four players race to the finish in a four race prix. This mode introduces a bonus cake item with a very high point value if it is carried to the finish line, but it can be stolen by competing Kirbys. *''Brawlball Arcade-'' Based on Brawlball, this is a simple pinball game. Kirby must clear several tables by scoring points, meeting board objectives, and beating the table's boss. Copy abilities are introduced to this mode to give Kirby an edge. In multiplayer, four players try to either reach the high score first, or get the highest score within a time limit. By completing board objectives, players can affect their opponent's boards and gain an advantage. *''RPG Epic-'' Based on Kirby Quest, this is an extremely basic RPG. Kirby progresses through various quests, defeating enemies along the way. Battling implements a system similar to the one in the main campaign- attack and defend by performing timed inputs. Doing so perfectly results in a special attack or counter attack, depending on whether Kirby is attacking or defending. Each of the four Kirby types uses a different input, and take turns attacking. At the end of the quest, the team faces a boss, which must be beaten in a certain number of turns to gain a point bonus. In multiplayer, up to four players control individual team members, and can execute powerful sync attacks. *''Tower Bounce-'' Based on Block Attack, this is a breakout/puzzle hybrid. Kirby is tasked with reaching the top of several towers, which requires use of the touch screen. In designated areas, Kirby can switch between three forms, which changes how the player controls him. Paint Kirby rolls along paint ropes, Yarn Kirby bounces of yarn trampolines, and Clay Kirby is flicked across the screen. Each also has a unique attack, which will be necessary to beat the tower's artsy boss! In multiplayer, up to four players race through a tower composed of 10 to 30 random rooms, with the goal being to reach the top first. *''Star Smash-'' Based on Smash Ride, with some additional inspiration from SSB4's StreetSmash. Kirby must use his warp star to smash other fighters off of floating arenas. Items are occasionally dropped that can turn the tide of a battle. Single players can also tackle bosses through Classic Mode. In multiplayer, up to four players can start a free match, choose from 12 characters, and set the game to stock or time mode. Also available is Urban Trial, in which players collect stat boosts on one of four small city layouts, before competing in a final challenge, including races, boss fights, or normal free for alls; unlike in similar games, the final challenge can be chosen beforehand. *''K.A.B.: Kirby Air Brigade-'' Based on Strato Patrol EOS, this game is a horizontal shooter. Kirby is part of King Dedede's new air force, and must defend Dream Land's skies from intruders. Kirby can be moved along the X and Y axis as expected, but can also switch between 3 planes along the Z axis to avoid obstacles or target enemies. Kirby can also acquire new weapons based on copy abilities, and bombs to clear the screen. At the end of each level, Kirby faces a boss, putting his shooting and dodging to the test. In multiplayer, 2 Kirbies can team up to clear these levels; alternatively, up to 4 Kirbies can compete for the highest score, either in a free-for-all or in teams of 2. Battle System Battles are fought in a mostly traditional turn-based system, while incorporating some action commands. Each battle has the same basic objectives- defeat all enemies, keep each helper alive, and keep Kirby safe. Turns follow a set pattern: *Kirby Phase- In the first phase, Kirby is set to one of the three helpers, and will remain with them until the turn is complete. The chosen helper receives several benefits in the following turn; they can use special attacks, and will receive twice the experience for enemies the defeat; however, they cannot use any special defensive moves they have. If the helper is defeated while Kirby is set to them, Kirby will be taken by the attacker, initiating Panic Mode. In Panic Mode, the remaining helpers will have a limited number of turns to rescue Kirby - failure to do so will end the game. Alternatively, Kirby can use a Super Attack, which means he won't be set to any helper for that turn. Kirby cannot be captured for the rest of the turn, and the entire team will gain access to all their special defensive and offensive moves for the rest of the turn. *Planning Phase- In the second phase, helpers and allies can choose their attacks and use items. It is important to take the enemy's behavior into consideration, as their idle animations often reveal which party member they plan to attack. The helpers can also be switched out during this phase, but this will lower the speed of the entering helper for that turn. *Battle Phase- In the third phase, helpers and allies take turns attacking and defending, based on their speed and any current status effects. Each helper's special offensive and defensive techniques require the use of action commands, which will be executed while they perform the move. If Kirby is safe at the end of this phase, the Kirby Phase is started - otherwise play skips directly to the Planning Phase. When on the offensive, each helper can choose between 3 move types- standard and special. Standard moves work the same as in most RPG's, with damage output and success rate determined primarily by the helper's stats, as well as the move's properties. Other factors, such as the enemies size, defenses, and position, should also be considered. Special moves instead require action commands to successfully execute. There are three different types, each used by a specific class of helper: *Mash Attack- Used by elemental helpers, represented by a red reticle. Executing these techniques requires rapidly pressing the face buttons or the d-pad, filling a meter. Max power is achieved by keeping the meter in the sweet spot, which can be anywhere from the middle to the far end. *Time Attack- Used by weapon helpers, represented by a green reticle. When using these techniques, one or more needles will sweep over a curved gauge. Executing these attacks requires pressing any button when the needle is in the sweet spot of the gauge. *Code Attack- Used by skill helpers, represented by a blue reticle. Executing these techniques requires inputting a sequence of button inputs in the given amount of time; pressing the buttons with a steady rhythm will maximize the move's effectiveness. Just like helpers, enemies can use standard and special attacks. When defending from standard attacks, the amount of damage taken is determined by the helpers defense and evasion, as well as their size and position. If the helper used a defensive move instead of attacking, they will take less damage, or even avoid the attack completely. When defending against special attacks, the means of avoiding it is determined by the type of attack: *Blast Attack- These attacks send a series of projectiles at the three helpers. The projectiles can be seen on the top screen, but are also represented on the bottom screen as simple icons. The attack is countered by tapping or swiping across each icon on the bottom screen when the attacks they represent are in range on the top screen; doing so at the last second will reflect the attack back. These are occasionally used by strong enemies, and commonly used by mid-bosses and bosses. *Lane Attack- These attacks send waves of hazards at the three helpers, sometimes forcing them to simultaneously run away from a larger threat. Attacks must either be jumped over or blocked to survive. Pressing up, right, or down makes the first, second, or third helper jump. Pressing the left trigger button at the same time makes the helper block, while the right trigger makes them duck. These are occasionally used by mid-bosses, and commonly used by bosses. *Field Attack- These attacks send waves of attacks at helpers from all directions. The helpers are placed on a grid, which can be seen from above on the lower screen. Helpers are moved on the grid by dragging or swiping them in the correct direction to avoid attacks; doing so effectively requires keeping track of both screens. These are only used by bosses. Character Stats During battle, each helper, ally, and enemy unit has six stats to keep track of: *Power- Increases damage dealt and the chances of breaking defenses. *Accuracy- Reduces the chance of missing attacks and widens the range to activate special attacks. *Speed- Increases the chance of dodging attacks, and allows the unit to move earlier in a turn. *Defense- Reduces damage taken from attacks, and reduces the number of turns status effects last. *Critical- Increases the chance of a perfect attack or defense, granting more XP. *Vitality- Increases max HP and the amount of HP regained from healing. In addition to these six numerical stats, there are three other factors to consider. These factors are only used on higher difficulties, and can be disabled for a simpler experience. There are: *Mass- Determined by the units size. Larger foes are easier to hit, but take less damage per hit. They also tend to be slower. Ranks from largest to smallest are Huge, Buff, Average, Small, and Micro. *Elevation- Determined by the units position relative to the ground. Units in the air take more damage from melee strikes, while grounded units take more from projectiles. Ranks from highest to lowest are Flying, Floating, Standing, and Buried. *Type- Determined by the type of unit being faced. Each type is weak to two others, and strong against two others. **Energy- Units composed of an ethereal physical element, such as fire. Strong against Spirit and Animal units, weak to Plant and Machine units. **Plant- Units made primarily of plant life. Strong against Spirit and Energy units, weak to Machine and Material units. **Spirit- Units that are primarily undead or ghostly. Strong against Animal and Material units, weak to Plant and Energy units. **Material- Units composed of a solid physical element, such as stone. Strong against Machine and Plant units, weak to Spirit and Animal units. **Animal- Units that are animals or insects. Strong against Machine and Material units, weak to Spirit and Energy units. **Machine- Units that are mechanical or digital. Strong against Energy and Plant units, weak to Animal and Material units. Status Effects Much like other RPG's, there are a variety of status effects that can be inflicted on fighters during a battle. While most of these effects are primarily negative, many can be used advantageously by certain units. There are 21 status effects total: *Burned - Deals damage over time, but increases the unit's power. Physical contact with the unit can inflict burn. *Pierced - Reduces a unit's resistance to status effects. *Buried - Increases a unit's defense, but also prevents it from performing any move. Changes a unit's elevation to Buried. *Quake - Causes a unit to lose a turn, and reduces its accuracy for the following turn. *Shocked - Reduces a unit's accuracy, but increases its critical. *Frozen - Prevents a unit from moving for the duration of the effect, and reduces its speed to zero, but increases its defense. *Dizzy - Reduces a unit's power, but increases its critical. *Soaked - Reduces a units power and accuracy. The shocked and frozen status effects will last one turn longer, and the burned status effect will last one turn less. *Dusty - Reduces a units accuracy. For the entire duration of the effect, the unit has a random chance of sneezing, losing their turn. *Painted - Causes the unit to lose a turn and reduces their accuracy, but increases their critical. *Dazzle - Reduces a unit's defense and speed. Also lowers a unit's elevation by one, but will not bury grounded units. *Sleepy - Reduces a unit's speed, power, and defense. Also makes the unit more vulnerable to moves that inflict sleep. *Asleep - Inflicts the same effects as sleepy, but also prevents the unit from moving. The status is cancelled when struck by a strong attack. *Bubble - Causes a unit to lose its turn, while reducing its defense and increasing its elevation by one. It will not be effective on buried units. *Allergic - Causes a unit to take slight damage. For the entire duration of the effect, the unit has a random chance of sneezing, losing their turn. *Enamored - Reduces a unit's power, and prevents it from attacking the unit that inflicted the status. *Terrified - Increases a unit's defense and accuracy, but will sometimes cause the unit to flee the battle. *Coded - Shuffles the values of a unit's stats. *Bound - Reduces a unit's defense, and causes it to lose a turn. *Crushed - Reduces a unit's defense and vitality. *Poisoned - Deals damage over the effect's duration, and reduces vitality. Data Meter Each time an enemy is damaged or defeated, the data meter fills up. For as long as it is full, it enables a passive buff to helpers Kirby is set to, determined by their class type. Elemental helpers gain a 1.5x damage boost, Weapon helpers gain a 2.0x critical rate, and Skill helpers gain an extra turn. Alternatively, Kirby can use a Star Rush attack when the meter is full. He starts out with just one, but gains access to more over the course of the story. Some are hidden as rewards for clearing subgames, and are usually themed after the game they are found in. Characters Helpers Most of the party members the player will recruit are helpers. Each one uses moves from Kirby's various abilities. *Note- Attacks in Bold can only be used when holding Kirby, and attacks in Italics are defensive moves that can only be used when not holding Kirby. Allies Overworld Map The overworld is divided into several connected levels, each based on locations from past Kirby games. Helpers can be moved around these environments using the circle pad; pushing the pad farther will move them faster. Helpers can also jump using the Y button. Some helpers can perform mid air jumps, hover, or fly for short distances. Objects such as doors and chests can be interacted with by pressing the A button. Pressing the Y button performs a helper-specific move, which can be used to attack enemies or use special stage elements. Allies can also interact with certain objects by pressing A next to them. The current helper can be changed with the trigger buttons, cycling between the three current helpers. Teams of 3 helpers can be saved ahead of time, and quickly chosen from a menu by holding both trigger buttons at once. The full helper menu can be opened with the B button. The select button opens the inventory, and the start button pauses the game. While the game is paused, the player has access to several functions: *Helper Status- Shows the health of the current helpers, current experience and level for each class of helper, gives descriptions for all helpers found, can change the current helpers, and can be used to save preset teams of helpers for convenience. *Ally Status- Shows the current health and experience of the ally, provides a description of the moves and abilities of the ally, and keeps track of all allies recruited. *Inventory- Shows all of the items found thus far, including food, weapons, and summons, provides descriptions of any plot-significant items, and allows these items to be used, equipped by helpers and allies, or dropped. *Map- Shows a map of the current area, a world map of all levels visited, and the location of important landmarks in the area. *Log Book- Shows current and completed objectives, a record of past bosses and enemies defeated, side quests that have been accepted, the total play time for the current save file, and the location and time of the most recent save. Also contains various statistics, such as the number of perfect attacks and the number of enemies beaten. Several levels contain Kawasaki Houses- the areas surrounding these houses are always free of enemies and hazards. As implied by the name, Chef Kawasaki can be found here, and for a fee he will cook food for the team, or provide special healing items. Newly visited houses also contain a limited supply of free healing items. Kawasaki Houses also contain telephones, which can be used to switch the current ally- the only way to do so outside of Hub Levels. If there are multiple houses in a given level, they can be warped between using Switch Stars for faster travel. Last but not least, they contain save points. Several Hub Levels are found throughout the game. These levels are usually towns or airships populated by NPC's. Each level contains a Kawasaki House (or a similar establishment), a warp room (which can be used to travel quickly between Hub Levels), and various stores selling weapons or gear. Different hub levels also contain unique areas- for example, the Halberd contains a training room, and the Squeak Airship has a store where special treasures can be sold. Worlds and Levels Sidequests Items A variety of items can be used to make battles a little easier. Items are stored in the team inventory, and can be accessed during the planning phase of battles. Items fall into three classes: Foods, Weapons, and Summons. Food restores health, while also imparting passive status buffs; Weapons deal powerful damage to enemies, similar to Special Attacks; Summons unleash massive damage to enemies on par with Kirby's Super Attacks. ''Food'' Food restores health, but can also impart status buffs. The buff is determined by the food type: Starches, Meats, Dairy, Fruit, Vegetables, and Sweets. There are also a few entrees that Chef Kawasaki can create using these foods as ingredients. In addition to a stronger healing effect, entrees also grant all the stat increases of the individual ingredients. *Continental Breakfast (Coffee + Bagel + any fruit) *Omelette and Hotcakes (Eggs + Cheese + Pancakes) *Candy Cane Sundae (Candy Cane + Ice Cream + Banana) *French Toast (Eggs + Bread + Milk) *Apple-Cherry Cola (Soda + Cherry + Apple) *Surf N' Turf (Tempura + Lobster + Fries) *Philly Cheesesteak (Sandwich/Bread + Cheese + Meat) *Autumn Feast (Acorn Squash + Turkey + Corn) *Fast Food Combo (Burger + Fries + Cola) *Semi-Spicy Curry (Curry + Jalapeno Pepper + Peas) *Triple Veggie Roast (Carrot + Corn + Peas) *Sushi Stick Sampler (Moki Zushi + Nigri Sushi + Oden) *Chilled Apple Crepes (Apple + Crepes + Shaved Ice) Lastly, there are six rare foods that have additional bonuses. *Pep Brew - Restores 50% HP immediately. *Maxim Tomato - Restores 100% HP immediately *Reviving Tomato - Can revive a fallen helper or eaten to restore 50% HP over time. *Invincibility Candy - Grants its user invincibility for 3 turns. *Jumbo Candy - Grants invincibility for one turn, plus a massive damage boost for 3 turns. *Superspicy Curry - Increases speed and damage output for 3 turns, while burning melee attackers. Deals slight recoil damage. ''Weapons'' Weapons can be used in battle to deal more damage than would normally be possible. Weapons require require simple inputs to use properly, similar to special attacks. Weapons are based on various media from the Kirby Series. ''Summons'' Each helper can hold a single item designed for summoning. When used, summons will attack in place of the helper for that turn. There are three main types - Keychains summon bosses to deal high damage to several enemies, but have a long cooldown period. Kurata Cards summon weaker enemies and midbosses to attack a single enemy, but have shorter cooldown periods. Lastly, Paintings summon allies to grant temporary bonuses to the team or helper, and have the shortest cooldown. There are also special Trophies, which can only be gained through secret battles in Candy Constellation - these deal even more damage than keychains, but are limited to one use per battle. Trivia *Crisis Mode draws much of its inspiration from the Fire Emblem series, specifically the perma-death mechanic in said series. Helper Trivia *The only abilities to not receive helpers are Ball, Balloon, and Throw/Suplex. In the case of Throw and Suplex, their techniques are included in Fighter. *Blade Knight's Sky Sword and Sky Beam moves are based on Link's Skyward Strike technique from Skyward Sword. *Laser Ball's Super Diffusion Beam is based on R.O.B.'s final smash from SSB4. When Kirby inhales R.O.B. in that game, the resulting ability allows him to fire bouncing energy beams similar to those from Laser. *Bukiset's moveset and passive abilities are based on Kirby's moves from Smash Bros. and the rare Smash ability. This is despite the fact that Bukiset never granted this ability - however, Bukisets use a variety of abilities, making them ideal candidates to receive Smash. *Each of the cards from Wiz's Roulette move are based on possible outcomes from Magic's Roulette in Amazing Mirror and Squeak Squad. The only exception is the Fireworks, which likely comes from the Fireworks ability in Crystal Shards. Gallery Helper Art KRPG reveal Animal.png|Gaw Gaw (Animal) KRPG reveal Archer.png|Spynum (Archer) KRPG reveal Beam.png|Waddle Doo (Beam) KRPG reveal Beetle.png|Beetley (Beetle) KRPG reveal Bell.png|Ringle (Bell) KRPG reveal Bomb.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. (Bomb) KRPG reveal Bubble.png|Bubble Head (Bubble) KRPG reveal Circus.png|Clown Acrobot (Circus) KRPG reveal Clean.png|Keke (Clean) KRPG reveal Copy.png|Tac (Copy) KRPG reveal Cupid.png|Cupie (Cupid) KRPG reveal Cutter.png|Sir Kibble (Cutter) KRPG reveal Cyber.png|Analue (Cyber) KRPG reveal Desert.png|Omad (Desert) KRPG reveal Fighter.png|Knuckle Joe (Fighter) KRPG reveal Fire.png|Burning Leo (Fire) KRPG reveal Ghost.png|Mumbie (Ghost) KRPG reveal Hammer.png|Bonkers (Hammer) KRPG reveal HiJump.png|Starman (Hi-Jump) KRPG reveal Ice.png|Mr. Frosty (Ice) KRPG reveal Jet.png|Capsule J2 (Jet) KRPG reveal Jewel.png|Pix (Jewel) KRPG reveal Laser.png|Laser Ball (Laser) KRPG reveal Leaf.png|Leafan (Leaf) KRPG reveal Light.png|Cool Spook (Light) KRPG reveal Magic.png|Wiz (Magic) KRPG reveal Metal.png|Metalun (Metal) KRPG reveal Mini.png|Minny (Mini) KRPG reveal Mirror.png|Simirror (Mirror) KRPG reveal Missile.png|Bang-Bang (Missile) KRPG reveal Needle.png|Spikey (Needle) KRPG reveal Ninja.png|Bio Spark (Ninja) KRPG reveal Paint.png|Chameleo Arm (Paint) KRPG reveal Parasol.png|Klinko (Parasol) KRPG reveal Sleep.png|Noddy (Sleep) KRPG reveal Smash.png|Bukiset (Smash) KRPG reveal Sword.png|Sword Knight (Sword KRPG reveal Spark.png|Sparky (Spark) KRPG reveal Spear.png|Lanzer (Spear) KRPG reveal Stone.png|Rocky (Stone) KRPG reveal Twister.png|Caller (Twister) KRPG reveal UFO.png|UFO (UFO) KRPG reveal Water.png|Water Galbo (Water) KRPG reveal Wheel.png|Wheelie (Wheel) KRPG reveal Whip.png|Wester (Whip) Ally Art KRPG ally BandanaDee.png|Bandana Dee Icon KRPG art BandanaDee.png|Bandana Dee Solo Art KRPG ally Adeleine.png|Adeleine Icon KRPG art Adeleine.png|Adeleine Solo Art KRPG ally Dedede.png|King Dedede Icon KRPG art Dedede.png|King Dedede Solo Art KRPG ally AnimalFriends.png|Animal Friends Icon KRPG art AnimalFriends.png|Animal Friends Solo Art KRPG ally Ribbon.png|Ribbon Icon KRPG art Ribbon.png|Ribbon Solo Art KRPG ally MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Icon KRPG art MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Solo Art KRPG ally Kawasaki.png|Chef Kawasaki Icon KRPG art Kawasaki.png|Chef Kawasaki Solo Art KRPG ally ShadowKirby.png|Shadow Kirby Icon KRPG art ShadowKirby.png|Shadow Kirby Solo Art KRPG ally Daroach.png|Daroach Icon KRPG art Daroach.png|Daroach Solo Art KRPG ally PrinceFluff.png|Prince Fluff Icon KRPG art PrinceFluff.png|Prince Fluff Solo Art KRPG ally Magolor.png|Magolor Icon KRPG art Magolor.png|Magolor Solo Art KRPG ally Taranza.png|Taranza Icon KRPG art Taranza.png|Taranza Solo Art Ally Gallery.png|Full Ally Spread Misc. Art 2Teaser2.png|The Teaser for Kirby: United. BoxArt1.png|The 3DS boxart BoxArt2.png|The Wii U boxart Category:Kirby (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2016 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games